


Friday Night

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Fulfilling a request for domestic MSR in the revival era - set during season 10, pretending no season 11 ever happened.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Friday Night

Fridays are full of anticipation nowadays. At first, when they were just starting to get back on track, more often than not he was going home alone. But, now, he can’t remember the last time Friday rolled around and she didn’t have her weekend bag with her. There’s nothing he looks forward to more than a Friday night.

They take one car out to the house, usually his, leaving the other in the parking garage at work until Monday. The ride is long, but comfortable. Scully rests her hand on his arm across the seat and they talk about mundane things that aren’t about work. Mulder wants to cut the grass if there isn’t any frost in the morning. He loaded the crock pot with the stuff for that stew Scully likes this morning. Hopefully he remembered to turn it on before he left. That new thing Scully found online to weatherproof the windows came in. He needs to put in the order for the wood for the stove to be delivered soon.

“An hour and change,” Mulder says, stopping the car in front of their gate. “New record.”

“You really need to think about installing the remote.”

“I like the exercise.” He leans close to her as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gives her a peck on the cheek. She cups his chin with a backwards hand for a moment and then unbuckles her own belt.

Scully takes over in the driver’s seat as Mulder handles the gate. She drives down the dirt road slowly, avoiding the dips and bumps up to the front. She’s got her overnight bag from the trunk and Mulder’s dry cleaning that they stopped to pick up weighing her down by the time he’s made it to the car. He takes the dry cleaning from her and places a hand to the small of her back as they ascend the porch steps.

“My nose is telling me I didn’t forget to turn the crock pot on,” he says, opening the door for her.

“Gonna change first. Looks like we’re in for a beautiful sunset. Want to eat outside?”

“Sure.”

He puts the dry cleaning away while she puts on a pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt. He turns on the radio. It’s still on the classical channel Scully last had it on and he leaves it be, coming into what sounds like The Planets Suite. He thinks he recognizes Jupiter. He thinks about setting up the telescope.

While Scully dishes out the stew, he changes into jeans and a light sweater. Noticing a bit of a chill, he brings one of the blankets from the couch with him after he grabs the bowl left for him on the counter to join her. She tucks it around her and they eat to the strains of Holst in the background as twilight begins its takeover.

They head back inside when it turns grey and too chilly. Scully separates the leftover stew into two containers, one to store for leftovers for the weekend and the other to freeze for later. She washes the dishes and Mulder dries. 

“Did you bring the paper in?” he asks.

“In my bag,” she answers.

“We need under 36 minutes to beat last week.”

“36 minutes and 14 seconds.”

“Across or down?”

“Down.”

They huddle close on the couch and Mulder opens the newspaper to the crossword. He folds it appropriately while Scully starts the timer on her phone. Mulder starts with the clues running across and Scully starts with the clues running down. They have a goal of beating each week’s previous time.

“Oh, they’re being cheeky,” Mulder says. “They’ve got the question marks in here.”

“You like the cheeky ones.”

“When they’re clever.”

After ten minutes, they switch directions. 

“Life source?” Scully asks. “Is that the cheeky one?”

“You get the answer?”

“M-I-blank-blank-blank-N-blank-R-A-”

“Milton Bradley,” he answers, before she finishes.

“Clever or not?” she asks, filling in the blanks.

“They’ve done better. Hey, you’re supposed to fill-in all the Latin clues.”

“Mulder, do you know how many 3-letter Latin 101 words there are?”

“How many end in O?”

“Too many.”

“I think it starts with an E.”

“Ego.”

“I should’ve known that.”

“I’ll say.”

He bumps her shoulder with his and she chuckles. They switch for a second time a few minutes later and then they’re racing against the clock. He puts down his pen when there’s nothing but a corner left.

“You always leave the Tolkein monsters clue blank,” Scully huffs.

“I didn’t have 5 down yet, it still could be orcs or ents.”

“Ents. 5 down is Etsy.”

“What the hell is an etsy?”

“Online craft store. You know it, it’s where I got those bath bombs you liked.”

“The eucalyptus ones? You should get more of those.”

“I’ll see if they still have them. Time!”

“33 and 51 seconds. High five g-woman!” He grabs her hand when she slaps his and laces their fingers together. “Seriously, though, you need to go to the etsy store and get more of those bath bombs.”

“Remind me tomorrow.”

“Movie?”

“I’m thinking a shower and then bed.” She moves to stand, but he pulls her down to his lap. She chuckles and drapes her arms around his neck. 

“Scully, do you remember back in the day when we used to pull all-nighters like it was nothing and now we’re lucky if we make it past nine?”

“Seems we used up all our reserve energy when we were young.”

“Younger, don’t go calling us old.”

“You brought it up first.” She gives him a brief kiss on the lips and then he lets her go.

While she showers, he takes the newspaper to the recycle bin and sets up the coffee maker for the morning. He checks the locks on the front door and the back door and pulls the shades in the living room and kitchen. He pulls his sweater off as he heads upstairs and tosses it on the bed before he goes into the bathroom. Scully has finished her shower and sits on the closed toilet in a towel, massaging lotion into her legs. The room is humid from the shower and the mirror is fogged over.

“I set the coffee for 7,” he says, pulling his toothbrush and toothpaste from the medicine cabinet. “Too early?”

“It’s fine.” She makes a noise and he turns. She has her hands held out to him and he puts the toothbrush and toothpaste on the side of the sink and gives her his hands so she can massage the extra lotion into his hands and arms.

“Is this new? It smells like oranges.”

“Yeah, some vitamin C thing a salesperson at the mall talked me into.”

“You hate the mall.” He pastes his toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth.

“I do, but sometimes the Labor Day sales are too hard to resist. 2 for 1 bras at Victoria’s Secret, I had to go.”

“What, now?” Mulder turns towards her and pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth. Foam coats his lips. She laughs lightly and shakes her head.

“Kidding,” she says. “But, good to know you’re still interested in my lingerie.”

“I might be old, but I’m not dead.”

Scully smiles and stands on tiptoes to kiss the corner of Mulder’s mouth. She pats his chest lightly and then rubs a bit of toothpaste residue from her bottom lip. He turns to finish brushing his teeth, wiping fog away from the mirror to watch her move comfortably around the room and get ready for bed. He waits until she’s dropped the towel and slipped her t-shirt on to spit and rinse.

She tosses his shirt at his head when he steps into the bedroom. He grins and hangs it up and then they turn the bed down together. He sheds his jeans and then opens the window just a crack to let some fresh air in.

“Almost time to pull out the flannel sheets,” she says, as he gets into bed.

“I’ll keep you warm,” he answers, wrapping an arm around her under the covers and sliding her into his chest. She laughs and wiggles out of his hold as he tickles the back of her neck and shoulder with his lips.

Briefly, Scully turns her head back and after several soft kisses, she pulls away to turn over and shut off the lamp. Mulder rolls onto his back and she settles on her side after punching the pillow flat a few times. Five minutes pass and then she sighs.

“Are you still awake?” she asks.

“Mmhm,” he answers.

She turns over to face him and he turns his head towards her. “I’ve been thinking about something,” she says. “Something I think we need to talk about.”

“Okay.” He turns over as well and folds his arm under his head.

“The lease on my place is up at the end of October. I don’t think I’m going to renew.”

“Oh? So, what are you thinking?”

“The commute out here is not ideal. Especially with winter coming. I was wondering if you might want to find a place in the city. Or closer to the city. Together.”

“Get rid of the house?”

“No, never. This is...this is our home.”

He nods in agreement. He’s always thought of it as their home, whether she’s been in it or not.

“I was thinking just a place we can be at during the week,” she continues. “And we’ll still come out here on the weekends.”

He mulls it over. As much as he wants to be with her and wants to return to the life they once shared, he has some reservations.

“Mulder?” she asks. “You’re never this quiet. What are you thinking?”

“You know I want this more than anything,” he answers. “But, what if this is only working because you got the space you wanted? And we’ve never done the living and working together thing before. It would be new. What if we recommit and then it becomes too much?”

She contemplates the ceiling for some time and he reaches out to stroke her hair and cup her cheek.

“I thought, at the time, that leaving was the right thing to do,” she says. “I know that I accused you of being a weight that was pulling me down into your depression and despair, but in hindsight, it was the other way around.”

“I never felt that way.”

“I know, but I did. I thought returning to medicine would be satisfying. I thought it was the key to happiness. Something normal. Instead it just made me sad. And then I thought leaving was the only way to fix it, but I was wrong. Really, what I missed was us. Being with you, working with you, just you and me. I don’t feel whole without you.”

“Hey now, that’s my line,” he whispers, running his thumb over her cheek.

“It’s true.”

“So, we’re doing this? Full time?”

“I’m ready for it if you are.”

“Bring it on, honey.”

She chuckles and they slide closer to rest their heads together. Their legs tangle and arms move to hold on to each other. He’s filled with a new sense of anticipation. He won’t ever have to wonder anymore if she’ll be coming with him Friday nights.

The End


End file.
